You've woken up the demon in me
by Haganemaru
Summary: Quand sa forme de Rasetsu le torture tandis qu'il est seul, Hijikata Toshizô ne peut que serrer les dents et attendre que cela passe… Conserver son calme en tout point… Mais quand Kazama vient lui rendre visite... le peut-il vraiment ? Attention, YAOI! NC


**Auteur : **Haganemaru

**Bêta : **Tamaki

**Genre** : OS/HardYaoi/Violence/Combat/PWP

**Pairing** : Kazama Chikage vs Hijikata Toshizô

**Anime/manga** : Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan

**Disclaimer** : Ces deux bisho violents m'appartiennent… ah non ? Bon bin, ils sont à IDEA FACTORY alors…

**Résumé** : Quand sa forme de Rasetsu le torture tandis qu'il est seul, Hijikata Toshizô ne peut que serrer les dents et attendre que cela passe… Conserver son calme en tout point… mais quand Kazama se retrouve dans la même pièce que Hijikata, le calme n'est vraiment pas au rendez-vous.

Note : Bon bin… première fic sur eux donc je ne serai sûrement pas « parfaite » et pire encore, je vais taper dans le PWP… seul les addict aimeront, je pense ) Note spéciale : Cela va être violent… je le précise maintenant, ça va être très très violent, pas de viol en lui-même mais une relation sexuelle imposée (mais appréciée) dans l'histoire )

* * *

><p>Toshizô grogna entre ses dents, reposant son dos contre le futon en essayant de respirer calmement. Il savait très bien que seuls le calme et la quiétude pouvaient contrer la brûlure qui ravageait son corps, son état de Rasetsu ne lui laissait aucun repos.<p>

Lui qui avait pensé que boire le sang de Chizuru plus tôt dans la semaine aurait fait passer cet état tout en augmentant sa capacité de régénérescence… pathétique.

Il était faible, bien que ses camarades le voient comme un guerrier fort et audacieux, une fois cloué au futon, blessé par cette pourriture d'Oni et affaibli par les attaques douloureuses de son état, il n'était plus qu'un homme faible.

Quelle bonne idée d'avoir envoyé Chizuru au ravitaillement avec Heisuke et Saito ! Vraiment… Ils étaient partis avec une escorte complète, laissant Hijikata seul dans sa chambre, à l'étage et surtout trop faible pour pouvoir bouger un bras et aller dans son bureau chercher le « médicament » qui lui permettrait de supporter cela plus facilement. Ne parlons même pas de Sannan qui semblait être de plus en plus fou, se prenant vraiment pour un Oni.

Le jeune homme porta une main à sa poitrine, passant sur les bandages qui entouraient son torse musclé sous le yukata entrouvert. Il releva celle-ci au-dessus de sa tête, regardant avec une moue renfrognée sur le visage le peu de sang qui lui collait aux doigts. Toshizô referma les yeux en tournant la tête sur le côté droit, ses courts cheveux noirs courant sur son visage pour venir taquiner son nez, le faisant soupirer davantage. Ses longs cheveux lui manquaient parfois, sa fierté d'homme et de samouraï sacrifiée pour « coller » avec la politique actuelle du pays et qu'ils se fondent dans la masse. Il entrouvrit les yeux, dévoilant ses pupilles violettes brillant sous la fièvre due à la douleur et grimaça, sa bouche formant une moue un peu enfantine qu'il s'efforçait de cacher lorsqu'il n'était pas seul.

Toshizô se remit droit dans son futon, gémissant doucement de douleur en crispant une main sur l'échancrure de son yukata, fermant les yeux plus fortement. La brûlure de son état de Rasetsu lui revint et il se maudit d'avoir pris l'Ochimizu qui l'avait transformé, tout ça à cause d'une fierté mal placée et une envie de combattre ce bâtard d'Oni qu'il haïssait…

Path…

- Pathétique… je ne la comprendrai jamais de vouloir rester avec des humains comme vous.

Cette voix sourde et rauque le fit se tendre en râlant de colère, rouvrant des yeux qu'il savait rouges et luisants. Son souffle s'accéléra en découvrant la silhouette de Kazama debout dans un coin de sa chambre à l'observer avec dédain de ses yeux rouge sombre. Toujours vêtu de son yukata clair, les cheveux dorés retombant sur son visage mince, l'Oni le fixait avec une grimace mêlant à la fois l'amusement de le voir à ses pieds et le dégoût sur sa condition de sang-mélé.

Il le haïssait. Du plus profond de son être, il exécrait cet homme. Si celui-ci avait été un humain, Hijikata savait qu'il l'aurait détesté tout autant. Il méprisait ses yeux rouges démoniaques qui le défiaient, son ricanement sourd tandis qu'il lui assurait qu'il était faible à ses côtés et sa façon qu'il avait de combattre au sabre à une main.

C'était lui qui l'avait blessé au torse et ses blessures ne se soignaient pas normalement.

- Bâtard… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ! cracha Toshizô.

- J'ai croisé une escorte en ville… et les propos que j'ai pu glaner m'ont amusé ! indiqua Kazama en s'approchant.

Le brun essaya de se relever, conscient que ses pansements sur le torse se gorgeaient peu à peu de sang mais il ne pouvait rester allongé, faible face à son ennemi. Il tendit une main vers son sabre derrière lui et sentit presque aussitôt la lame effilée de l'Oni se poser sous sa gorge, avertissement qu'il se refusait de saisir.

- Tss tss… ne bouge pas, humain… ou je te tranche.

- Alors fais-le, enfoiré ! éructa le jeune homme avec une lueur de haine dans les yeux rouges.

- Moi qui venais en ami ! gloussa sombrement Kazama. Je sais pourquoi tes blessures ne se soignent pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Toshizô entre ses dents.

- Ma lame, je t'ai dit que Douji-giri Yasutsuna était une pourfendeuse d'Oni. Tant que je ne te donnerai pas de mon sang, tu ne guériras pas.

- Il ne me reste donc qu'à te tuer et boire ton sang ! râla le brun en se reculant lentement.

- Comme si tu étais assez fort pour ça, Hijikata Toshizô.

Sous le regard haineux de Toshizô, Kazama porta sa main libre vers sa lame et la passa légèrement sur le tranchant de son arme, se coupant la paume de main qui libéra son sang, celui-ci ruisselant le long du katana. Le regard rouge plissé par l'amusement de l'Oni se plongea dans celui, clair et haineux de Hijikata alors que celui-ci haletait, ses sens de Rasetsu lui envoyaient des envies de sang, augmentant encore un peu plus l'odeur qui se répandait dans la pièce. Sa respiration s'accéléra tandis qu'il se reculait au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la main du blond vers lui. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas un instant ce liquide rouge qui l'enivrait mais il se refusait de devoir cela à cet Oni.

- Allons, Hijikata-kun… susurra Kazama en levant sa main souillée de sang à sa bouche pour en lécher un peu. N'en veux-tu pas ? Cela te soignerait si vite…

- Je ne veux rien te devoir ! grogna Toshizô, détournant son visage, sentant ses mèches de cheveux devenues blanches courir dans son cou.

- Mais moi, je veux un combat, Hijikata ! déclara soudainement l'Oni avec fermeté. Je veux terminer ce combat contre toi, et si je ne te soigne pas, je ne pourrai jamais te tuer comme je le veux.

- Tue-moi maintenant dans ce cas-là !

- Non ! souffla-t-il. L'arme à la main, la rage et la colère dans tes yeux, pas dans la douleur et l'envie… lèche, Hijikata ! ordonna Kazama en mettant sa main blessée sous le nez de Toshizô.

L'odeur l'engloutit, lui faisant fermer les yeux pour éviter le regard de l'homme face à lui tandis que malgré lui, sa bouche s'entrouvrait. Kazama serra le poing, augmentant le flot de sang qui ruissela entre ses doigts et tomba goutte à goutte sur le torse découvert de Toshizô. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux, lui lançant un regard mauvais avant d'attraper le poignet de l'Oni d'une main dure, regardant avec haine le sourire satisfait s'agrandir sur le visage de son ennemi alors qu'il portait la main rouverte de celui-ci à la bouche.

- Je te tuerai pour ça, Kazama…

- Lèche-moi pour le moment, Hijikata ! souffla le blond avec un rictus en coin.

La langue de Toshizô sortit de sa bouche et passa doucement sur la blessure, le jeune homme testant le goût qui lui explosa dans la bouche comme un alcool fort. Ses yeux se fermèrent, il n'était pas prêt à voir la satisfaction dans les yeux de l'Oni alors qu'il plantait ses crocs dans sa blessure et buvait son sang.

Il sentait déjà la différence dans son corps. La force et la vitalité de Kazama coulaient en lui à chaque déglutition comme l'avait faiblement fait le sang de Chizuru. Ses blessures sur le torse se soignaient rapidement et même sans les voir, il en était conscient. Son envie de sang due à son état se calma et il se retint presque de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir en sentant le sang couler dans sa gorge.

La main qu'il tenait lui fut arrachée et il rouvrit des yeux violets et brillants pour les poser sur Kazama qui se reculait avec un rictus satisfait aux lèvres. Sans un mot, l'Oni porta la main qu'il avait mordue à ses lèvres pour en lécher la blessure et il disparut aussitôt de sa vue, se fondant dans les ombres de la pièce. Toshizô passa le dessus de sa main sur ses lèvres, regardant sans y penser le sang qui la maculait et le lécha doucement avant de retirer ses bandages, observant sa large plaie au torse se refermer complètement avant de disparaître. Il pourrait combattre maintenant, il avait recouvré ses forces, il pourrait venger Kondō-san et enfin arrêter de s'en vouloir pour Okita-san. Il se reprocherait la mort de son ami encore et encore mais il pouvait désormais admettre que le jeune chef de la première division était mort en guerrier, défaisant plusieurs adversaires avant de périr.

Hijikata se leva souplement, attrapa son katana d'une main sûre pour le retirer de son étui, fixant sa lame un instant avant de se mettre à l'aiguiser, songeur et muet sur la scène qui venait de se passer entre Kazama et lui.

Il était maintenant impatient de le rencontrer une nouvelle fois… vraiment impatient d'en finir.

Il dut pourtant attendre presque un mois complet pour revoir cet enfoiré d'Oni face à lui. Son unité s'était dispersée dans un combat pour reprendre le temple d'Aizu. Il avait été séparé de Chizuru qu'il avait placée sous la garde de Heisuke, profitant de la proche tombée de la nuit pour laisser le jeune homme prendre soin d'elle.

Il avait combattu ses adversaires avant d'en emmener un bon nombre plus loin pour laisser la place à Shinpachi et son groupe qui attaquaient par le flan ouest du temple, Saito prenant le flan est. Sanosuke qui les avait rejoints, certes blessé mais avec une nouvelle lueur plus sombre dans les yeux et surtout, en compagnie d'un Oni, celui qui se battait avec les armes à feu à ce qu'il avait vu, attaquaient ensemble par le flan nord. Le sud avait été pris par son propre groupe où Chizuru et Heisuke demeuraient.

Toshizô, l'un des plus « dangereux » selon ses attaquants avait été le plus encerclé dès le début, se battant à coup de katana et décimant ses adversaires avec facilité, son état de Rasetsu restant inactif tant qu'il jugeait le combattant faible. Il s'était alors éloigné le plus possible, enjoignant Heisuke à poursuivre l'attaque et ordonnant à Chizuru de ne pas le suivre, il ne pourrait pas garantir sa sécurité à ses côtés.

Il avait enfin terminé de les exterminer jusqu'au dernier quand il le vit, là, face à lui et adossé contre un arbre, sa propre tenue occidentale noire et marron sur le corps. Kazama le fixait avec amusement, ricanant doucement en voyant la rage s'inscrire sur le visage pâle et ensanglanté de Hijikata.

Malgré lui, celui-ci sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans son corps qui frémit tandis qu'il redressait son arme, la tenant des deux mains et à l'horizontale, positionnée au niveau de ses yeux alors qu'il prenait sa pose d'attaque fétiche, dévisageant avec haine l'autre homme… non, cet Oni, dégainer son propre katana, le tenant penché vers le sol avec désinvolture.

- Allons allons… c'est comme cela qu'on salue son sauveur, Hijikata-kun ?

- Crève, Kazama !

- Tsss…

Sans un mot de plus, Toshizô engagea le combat, un cri de rage résonnant dans le silence trop profond pour être normal. Sa lame rencontra celle de Kazama dans un bruit grinçant d'acier. Son visage se rapprocha de celui de son adversaire qui gardait un rictus amusé aux lèvres en penchant la tête sur le côté, semblant taquin. D'un mouvement de bras rapide, l'Oni l'entailla au niveau de l'épaule, libérant une coulée de sang qui fit frissonner le brun sous la chaleur brusque contre sa peau.

Exactement au même point que la dernière fois, Kazama semblait vouloir recréer ses anciennes plaies.

Le jeune homme se recula souplement avant de réattaquer, leurs enchaînements se poursuivant tandis qu'ils se tournaient autour en se battant à grands coups de katana. Une feinte au-dessus, une autre sur le côté sans que l'Oni ne change de visage pour prendre la réelle face d'un démon et que Toshizô n'use de son Rasetsu pour devenir plus fort.

Puis, une racine se trouva sur son chemin, le faisant déraper en arrière et buter contre un arbre solide. Hijikata reprit sa respiration, coupée sous le coup brusque dans son dos, et releva les yeux sur Kazama, le trouvant face à lui, le bout du katana posé sur son cœur sans qu'il ne fasse de geste plus brusque.

- Tue-moi ! cracha Toshizô. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça.

L'Oni leva un sourcil et le regarda avec patience. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il voulait soumettre l'humain, pas quand l'autre était déjà fatigué de ses combats, ce n'était pas amusant dans ces cas-là. Le blond regarda sa main et la coupa légèrement de sa lame pour la lui tendre, rencontrant le regard violet écarquillé qui le fixait comme s'il était ivre. Kazama fronça les sourcils et approcha deux doigts ensanglantés de la bouche de son adversaire qui recula contre l'arbre.

- Avale ça ! ordonna-t-il.

- Non.

L'Oni fronça les sourcils en plongeant brusquement deux doigts dans la bouche grimaçante face à les fit aller et venir sur la langue de Toshizô, voyant le regard de celui-ci s'éclairer peu à peu d'une lueur rouge alors que son état de Rasetsu se réveillait sous le goût et l'odeur de son sang. La bouche se referma sur ses membres et la langue alla glaner les quelques traînées de sang qui s'y trouvaient encore. Kazama plissa les yeux sous l'image presque perverse qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Son adversaire semblait ignorer l'image voluptueuse qu'il offrait quand il buvait du sang et il se doutait bien que si Hijikata Toshizô savait qu'il paraissait si débauché en le faisant, il arrêterait sur le champ. Les yeux brillants et rouges rivalisaient avec la petite rougeur de ses pommettes, sa bouche rosée était recouverte de son sang qui ruisselait le long de la commissure de ses lèvres pour courir sur son menton. La respiration haletante et le léger tremblement que son sang d'Oni lui procurait envoyaient tout un réseau de signaux dans le corps de Kazama qui se recula enfin.

Les plaies et sa faiblesse oubliées, Toshizô recula violemment son adversaire, s'en voulant déjà de ce « don » qu'il lui avait fait, comme s'il ne le jugeait pas assez fort pour le battre sans cela, comme s'il avait pitié de lui !

La nuit tombait autour d'eux alors que leurs coups s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus brutalement. Le sang coulait sur leurs deux corps, le brun ayant touché Kazama au visage, faisant grogner l'Oni sous la chaleur de son sang qui ruisselait sur sa peau tandis que lui-même avait blessé Hijikata au torse. Le Rasetsu du brun s'était évanoui depuis quelques minutes et ce faisant, Kazama avait repris figure « humaine », même si le regard démoniaque et rouge ne le quittait pas un instant.

Il lui bondit dessus, poussant durement sa lame contre la sienne et le percuta de son épaule, l'envoyant sur le sol une nouvelle fois, échouant à sa suite sur le corps presque trop fin de Toshizô. Avec un ricanement moqueur, Kazama se redressa rapidement, clouant les jambes de son adversaire de son poids en s'asseyant sur ses cuisses, la lame de son katana posée en travers de sa gorge et ses genoux maintenant les mains du brun au sol.

Immobilisé, battu et pourtant furieux, Toshizô se débattit sous ce poids qui l'énervait, essayant de se dégager sans pour autant y arriver. Suite à ses mouvements brusques, la lame de son adversaire le blessa et ce dernier regarda avec intérêt le sang de l'humain se répandre doucement. Soudain, Toshizô vit le ciel, le regard rouge de Kazama disparut de sa vision quand celui-ci plongea sur lui, faisant preuve d'une étrange souplesse pour un corps d'homme. C'est en sentant la langue chaude et humide dans son cou qu'il réalisa que l'Oni léchait la plaie qu'il venait de faire, le choquant presque par le frisson qui sembla traverser Kazama.

Celui-ci se redressa avec un murmure satisfait, se pourléchant les lèvres sous le regard écarquillé et choqué de Toshizô. Il oublia son propre plaisir à goûter et lécher le sang de cet Oni en le voyant se sucer les lèvres avec un air appréciateur dans les yeux. Se débattant brusquement sous lui, encore plus qu'avant, il sentit la lame du blond trancher à nouveau sa peau, faisant glousser le démon sur lui qui se repencha vers son cou, humant avec délice le parfum de son sang et de sa peau.

Le souffle brûlant de l'Oni se retrouva près de son oreille alors qu'il se tendait, se demandant ce que l'autre homme faisait.

- Sais-tu ce qui est meilleur que le sang chaud d'un Oni mâle ? chuchota Kazama. Surtout pour un Rasetsu ?

Toshizô le regarda sans répondre, il ne savait pas, il ignorait que quelque chose pouvait être mieux que le sang pour son état. Kazama se redressa au-dessus de son corps pour plonger son regard rouge satisfait dans le violet intrigué du brun. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent lentement alors qu'un sourire en coin se faisait de plus en plus prononcé, dévoilant un de ses crocs et plissant ses yeux d'un air hautain. L'Oni le fixa un instant avant de ricaner sourdement, se penchant lentement vers lui pour faire frôler leurs nez comme ils en avaient presque l'habitude en se battant au sabre.

- Alors, petit humain insignifiant ?

- Va en enfer… souffla Toshizô.

- Le sperme ! chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche en se reculant ensuite pour apprécier le visage choqué du brun.

Il ne le fit pas attendre longtemps, d'abord ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu, lui donnant un petit air comique qui accentua le sourire narquois de Kazama. Son visage pâlit un instant avant de rougir, la gêne et la fureur se mélangeant en lui alors que son corps se crispait et se tortillait pour se dégager.

D'une main taquine, l'Oni ouvrit la veste et le gilet de soie ensanglantés du brun, frôlant la chemise lacérée du jeune homme en passant ses doigts par les fines déchirures, caressant la peau douce. La respiration de Hijikata s'accéléra lentement sous la panique naissante et sa main lâcha son katana, se refermant en un poing serré, attendant le bon moment. Celle de Kazama continua sa descente, courant sur le tissu, défaisant parfois des boutons pour suivre son torse musclé pour atterrir sur sa ceinture de cuir.

Toshizô attendit, observant avec un calme apparent le regard du blond se détourner du sien pour se poser sur la ceinture de cuir qu'il détachait lentement. La main tenant le katana sur sa gorge se recula peu à peu, le laissant déglutir doucement. Kazama posa une main indiscrète sur le bombement que formait sa virilité dans son pantalon, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux davantage sous la pression contre son sexe et le faisant enfin réagir brutalement. Se dégageant, Hijikata oublia son katana, heurtant violement du poing la bouche souriante de l'Oni, le faisant reculer rapidement avec un air amusé sur le visage.

- Ooh ? souffla celui-ci en s'éloignant doucement, pesant malgré tout sur ses jambes.

- Dégage ! cracha Toshizô avec un frisson de peur dans le corps.

- Pas maintenant, voyons ! Regarde ! murmura Kazama en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, libérant du sang qui hypnotisa presque le brun. Tu vois ? Tu ne peux plus rien faire contre ça… tu en voudras toujours…

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, enfoiré ! hurla Toshizô en lui redonnant un coup de poing et en se dégageant, s'éloignant rapidement de sa portée.

Seul un rire sourd se fit entendre en réponse tandis qu'il se surprenait à ne pouvoir retirer ses yeux de la coulée de sang qui se trouvait à la commissure des lèvres du blond. L'Oni se redressa à son tour, son corps se levant souplement alors qu'il retirait sa veste lentement, crispant Toshizô qui se demandait quand exactement le combat entre Kazama et lui avait tourné en… ça ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Tu es devenu drogué à mon sang, Hijikata.

- Q... quoi ? souffla Toshizô en pâlissant.

- Son odeur t'hypnotise, son goût te fait frémir, sa vue te fait saliver, non ?

- Va te faire foutre, Kazama ! hurla-t-il en se ruant sur lui.

Son poing percuta le visage riant aux éclats face à lui et ils se combattirent, non pas à la façon des samouraïs, arme à la main, mais comme de simples hommes enragés, se heurtant avec violence, des grognements de satisfaction se faisant entendre quand le sang ruisselait sur leurs poings.

Kazama regardait avec satisfaction le regard brillant et rouge du Rasetsu de Hijikata se poser avec insistance sur sa bouche ensanglanté et il ricana un peu. Sa main plongea dans les cheveux courts du jeune homme, s'étonnant presque de leur douceur sous sa paume et il attira son visage contre lui alors que son autre main attrapait le poing venant vers lui, le bloquant dans son dos d'une clé de bras douloureuse. Sa bouche ensanglantée frôla celle de Toshizô et il sourit contre la pulpe des lèvres du jeune homme en le sentant respirer plus fort et sortir la langue malgré lui pour récolter un peu de sang. Un grognement résonna alors que le brun comprenait enfin.

Il était bel et bien drogué au sang de Kazama et malgré lui, la pensée lui faisant écarquiller les yeux, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire le sperme de l'Oni.

Il se dégagea brutalement, s'éloignant rapidement de l'autre homme qui riait aux éclats, amusé de sa résistance. D'un coup de pied rude, Toshizô le fit reculer, se dirigeant malgré lui vers un arbre en essayant de se repérer dans l'espace. Où pourrait-il aller pour quitter au plus vite cette petite clairière où ils se trouvaient tous les deux ?

La réponse ne vint pas alors qu'il heurtait durement l'arbre dans son dos, projeté par un coup de Kazama qui en profita pour se coller à lui, le faisant grogner sous la douleur de son torse écrasé contre celui de l'Oni.

L'odeur, cette douce odeur entêtante de sang se diffusait entre eux, suivie d'une autre plus lourde, musquée et étrangement attirante. Hijikata fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il sentait et ne réagit presque pas quand le blond plongea son visage dans son cou pour lécher sa peau ensanglantée, sa langue remontant peu à peu vers son visage pour frôler sa joue. Le bassin de Kazama se colla à lui et il réalisa rapidement ce qu'il pouvait réellement sentir…

Toshizô laissa échapper un grognement rageur en se débattant mais ne put empêcher l'Oni de prendre violemment sa bouche, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes et lui faisant sentir son sexe raide. Le sang qui se trouvait dans la bouche de Kazama l'incendia encore plus et Toshizô ne put s'empêcher de répondre durement à cet échange, mêlant sa langue à celle, étrangement brûlante, de son adversaire alors qu'il crispait ses mains sur lui, une sur son épaule pour le repousser, l'autre dans ses cheveux blonds pour l'attirer encore plus violemment contre lui.

Son corps le trahissait à cause de lui ! Il grogna davantage quand il sentit sa ceinture se détacher de son corps et son pantalon s'entrouvrir sur sa chair sensible. Il sentait la main dure de Kazama maintenir son menton vers lui, l'empêchant presque de réfléchir en l'embrassant comme jamais. Lui qui n'avait eu que des relations sans lendemain, il ne pouvait se sentir troublé et faible sous la poigne dure de l'Oni contre lui. Cet état de faiblesse le fit se débattre contre le corps qui le clouait à l'arbre, contre cette main qui venait de faire tomber le pantalon à ses genoux, les bottes empêchant le pantalon de glisser plus bas avant de remonter ensuite lentement, le griffant le long de ses cuisses.

- A… Arrête ça, Kazama ! éructa Toshizô avec une étincelle d'insoumission dans le regard.

- Oh ? gloussa celui-ci contre ses lèvres. Tu vas me dire que tu n'en as pas envie alors que je sens… ça dans ma main ? demanda-t-il en encerclant son sexe gonflé dans sa main.

- Tu le… savais… pour ton sang !

- Non ! souffla Kazama dans son cou. Je l'ai su ensuite… mais quoi de plus amusant que de savoir celui que l'on hait être à ce point si soumis à soi ?

- Je ne suis pas… soumis ! hurla le brun en lui décochant un coup de tête qui fit heurter leurs fronts.

- Effectivement ! rit son adversaire en le retournant face à l'arbre.

Dos à Kazama, Hijikata essayait de réfléchir rapidement, ses yeux navigant de droite à gauche de l'arbre où il était plaqué, conscient que cette main terminait de l'exciter avant de disparaître derrière lui. Ses mains étaient bloquées au-dessus de sa tête par la poigne rude de l'Oni et il essaya de se dégager en lui donnant un coup de talon mais le tissu de son pantalon l'en empêcha.

Il était coincé.

La respiration coupée, il sentit quelque chose de dur, de chaud et d'épais se glisser entre ses fesses, le tendant douloureusement en écarquillant les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas… il n'allait pas…

- Kaza… ma ! marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce… que…

- Je vais encore mieux te soigner, Hijikata Toshizô ! susurra Kazama à son oreille.

- Non ! cria Toshizô en se crispant.

Pourtant, il sentit bel et bien son corps s'ouvrir pour la venue de l'autre. Une douleur brûla ses reins, lui arrachant un geignement d'animal blessé qui lui fit mordre le bras du blond face à lui, redescendu pendant la venue de l'homme en lui. Le sang de l'Oni se répandit dans sa gorge, le soignant et le réchauffant de plus en plus alors qu'il fermait les yeux, ne pensant plus qu'à cela, ce sang chaud.

Il ignora soigneusement le rire triomphant de Kazama derrière lui, la poigne sur ses bras se libéra alors que l'Oni se plaquait contre son dos, que la main libre du blond venait faire le tour de ses hanches pour cambrer son bassin vers lui et caresser son entrejambe. Il garda les yeux fermés, les dents plongées dans la peau sanglante de Kazama mais ne put s'empêcher de frémir en sentant les allées et venues dans son intimité. Sa fierté de guerrier se brisant un peu dans cette soumission due à cet état d'accoutumance au sang de l'Oni, réalisée contre son gré.

Un mouvement plus brut lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour respirer convenablement, libérant le bras du blond qui se soigna presque automatiquement. Toshizô sentit le corps de l'autre homme se plaquer au sien, percevant les vêtements de Kazama contre la peau fine de ses fesses et le bas de son dos. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que l'Oni plongeait sa main libérée dans ses cheveux noirs, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière et dégageant son cou où un visage brûlant se plongea.

Hijikata ouvrit ses yeux violets et brillants et dans un état second, gémit doucement en sentant la bouche de Kazama se refermer sur une de ses blessures, léchant le sang qui s'écoulait alors que sa main le branlait rapidement, alliant ses mouvements à ceux de ses hanches contre lui.

Il se crispa et haleta avant de grogner durement en éjaculant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Une jouissance non désirée le parcourait de la tête aux pieds, jouissance provoquée par un Oni, un démon… son adversaire. Toshizô sentit celui-ci jouir en lui et râla encore plus fort en percevant le sperme de Kazama se déposer en lui, le brûlant de l'intérieur. La sensation paraissait identique à celle de son sang dans sa gorge, même s'il sentait la douleur de son corps s'effacer rapidement. Ses plaies se soignèrent tout aussi vite et fait inconnu du jeune homme, son regard violet se modifia légèrement, un anneau rouge entourant désormais sa pupille… signe de son appartenance à un démon.

Hijikata perçut la respiration dure de Kazama dans son cou alors que l'autre homme se détachait de lui sans pour autant lui lâcher les cheveux. Il sentit encore une fois sa langue se promener dans son cou et les crocs de l'Oni plonger dans sa chair sur sa nuque. Une brûlure se fit en lui, le faisant crier de douleur alors que cette même sensation qu'il avait ressentie la première fois qu'il avait eu à faire avec la lame enflammée de pouvoir du blond réapparaissait. Kazama le marquait, comme du bétail.

- Enfoiré ! gémit-il durement.

- Tu m'appartiens, Hijikata Toshizô… mien pour toujours ! souffla celui-ci à son oreille avant de disparaître.

Toshizô se laissa tomber contre l'arbre, le front contre l'écorce de celui-ci en relevant lentement son pantalon sur ses hanches, conscient que le sperme de l'Oni se répandait le long de sa cuisse. Il essayait de se convaincre que rien ne s'était passé mais la chaleur dans son cou continuait à le torturer.

Il entendit des bruits de course venant dans sa direction et tourna la tête vers la gauche, attendant avec une petite crispation l'éventuelle venue d'ennemis. Malgré lui, il soupira mentalement de soulagement en voyant apparaître Saito qui se stoppa brusquement en le regardant avant que ses yeux bleu foncé ne se déportent jusqu'à son cou et cette brûlure qui le faisait souffrir.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, parler n'était pas dans sa nature et se dirigea jusqu'à lui en retirant l'écharpe de soie qu'il aimait glisser autour de son cou. Même si celle-ci était ensanglantée, Hijikata ne réagit pas quand Hajime la lui noua, remontant suffisamment le tissu pour masquer la marque sur le cou de son chef.

Leurs yeux échangèrent un message silencieux et Saito hocha la tête, confirmant en silence, ce secret entre eux. Il se recula en allant prendre le katana de Toshizô pour le lui tendre par la garde, inspectant rapidement l'état de son ami avant de se détourner et de commencer à partir lentement aux côtés de Hijikata.

Cette morsure, marque d'appartenance démoniaque serait un secret entre eux… et entre Kazama Chikage et Hijikata Toshizô…

* * *

><p><strong>Et fin ! Merci et au revoir :P<strong>

**Un PWP, une envie et OUI, je sais, j'ai osé le YAOI avec eux deux…**

**Ne me flagellez pas, j'en fais plus du tout :P (enfin, sur eux, bien sur).**


End file.
